Something to Fight For
(Shattered Dusk Guild) There are shouts and crashs outside the building... The war with Koma Inu had begun. Samarra Inari has already taken out many Dark mages but the most elite members are still fighting strong. But without help the Dark Guild will be wiped out by the legendary Flash Tactician and her forces. Crowley rests on his throne, with Nova standing at his right side, prepared to fight anyone who makes it up the tower. "Sir." "Yes, my sweet?" "Do not call me that." "I shall call you as I please." he replies menacingly," Now what is it, kitten?" Nova internally shudders but continues on as if unfazed," We are falling back. Our mages weren't prepared for Inari to be on the front lines." "What?!" he shouts,"We will not be defeated by that wench! Demolish her, along with her weak family." "Yes, sir." "And do hurry back, love." Nova has no response as she walks to the window, gauges the distance, and slips out to land many stories below. The ground near her is blasted away with sheer force; drawing the attention of the other Shattered Dusk members. Where is she... Within seconds Nova locks eyes with Samarra. The redhead grips her sword tightly and makes a straight path for Koma Inu's master. No one from Shattered Dusk dares to get in the path of the Demon, so they part ways to make room for Nova. With a composed appearence both females drawn their swords. Nova's sword, Dark Vision, radiants what lies under her facade: rage. Inari on the other hand is the vision of a leader... calm, in charge, and ready to pay them back for attacking Ahneybeth. Both holding only a single blade, the female mages launch off at speeds no one else can track. They land at each others startpoints and turn to face eachother once more. Nova touches her side where Samarra gave her a warning hit with the flat of her blade. "Is Nova outmatched? Could she really have missed? Is she-" Shattered Dusk members mutter. "I didn't miss." Nova states. Thats when they see the small scrape across the other woman's shoulder. Nova had made a thin slice, barely breaking skin and giving just as much of a warning as her opponent did. "I'm not here to play guild master. I aim to kill and no less. And trap attacks will be no use on me. I'm faster than your throws. This fight will not be easy." "I look forward to the challenge, but unfortunately I cannot hold back. Attacking my guild, my family, that is a mistake you will pay for." Inari responds. "Try me." With thatt they take off again. Metal slams against metal, a crash resounding into the town. The fight is between their swords only. Samarra is more expierenced and much stronger, but Nova is a dirty fighter. When the two smash swords again neither one is willing to step away first. Nova's feet dig back into the ground as her hold begins to slip. Not willing to lose, she bashes her elbow into Inari's face. Samarra reels away and Nova takes that time to regain her footing. They go back in again, Inari's nose slightly dripping blood, but with a vicious look in her eyes. It's a dance between their blades; showing that they both excel in swordsmanship. Inari manages to find a hole in Nova's attack pattern and takes advantage of it, pinning Nova to the ground. "Requip." Inari lightly hops away as the other girl's sword becomes two. Unfazed, and sticking with her single blade, Inari runs back at her. "Why. Is someone. Like you in. A. Dark. Guild?" Inari gets out between sword clashes. "Not your business, woman. You're just another scum from the upperclass." "Scum from the upperclass? What happened to you that you would assume-" "What happened? What happened?! People like you! I know who you are! People like you shunned me! I was a six year old girl. Do you know what it's like to have no memory of anything... at six?!" Nova's swings become wilder as Inari works on wearing out the dark mage. "No memory, no money, starved, and living on the streets! You ask what drove me to Darkness? You and the rest of that damn town!" Nova's practically screaming, the fire in her eyes rage, but is blurred by the presence of tears. Inari kneels down to deal a swift sweeping kick, taking out Nova's feet from under her. She stands over Nova, with her sword directed at Nova's torso. "I can't make right what happened in your past, but sometimes it's better to let those hardships shape you, and then let them go. Right now you have created something deeply wrapped in darkness and hatred. I believe you can still break free of that; I see the good that lies deep in your heart. I can feel it in your attacks, that you have no true malicious intent. Mold yourself into the bright, strong mage that walks with the light. You believe that Shattered Dusk has given you a second chance, but in reality you are still running down the path of your childhood. Right now you are only a puppet whose strings are being pulled by a madman. Please, allow us a second chance. At Koma Inu we value our loved ones above all. We accept anyone, no matter their past." Nova looks genuinely moved as she whispers,"Anyone? No matter the evil they've done?" "Anyone." Samarra says, a warm smile across her face. She lowers her sword and offers her hand to Nova. As soon as she's up, Nova locks her hand around Inari's wrist and her eyes swirl with anger again. "You fool. Requip." Inari's wrist burns with the force of Nova's magic and wrenchs it away. Nova stands in an armor that is meant for speed, agility, and strength... she's dressed as an assassin. Her double swords have also been returned to her. "I'm not giving up on you. I know there's still good hidden deep down inside you. Don't let Crowley pull you further into the darkness!" Nova screams and rushes her opponent again. Inari is ready and pins the Nova's blades to the ground. Neither can move again without releasing the other. But with her Assassin's armor, Nova is able to focus on escape and attack easier. She drives her foot up into Samarra's chest, propelling them both away. Nova begins a swift barrage of punches and kicks; but Samarra Inari is called the Flash Tactician for a reason. She's able to guess Nova's attacks and block them as soon as they are released. Seeing her opportunity, Samarra uses the momentum of the punch heading straight for her face, and grabs Nova's arm to propel her forward. Losing her rhythm, Nova is pulled straight into a kick to the stomach. Inari has once again pinned Nova down with a sword hovering over her chest. "You have no way to escape. We both know it. I ask you to please let go of your demons. I know that once you let darkness in, it can never escape. But I am offering you a chance to escape from the hold it has on you. Leave this Dark Guild behind you and save that small light that is still left inside. " "Let go of my demons you say? You really shouldn't ask me to do that." Nova's voice and demenor have become insane. A dark aura surrounds her, but before she can release it, a new player joins the battle field. "Nova! You are not aloud to release that without my permission. Stand down." Crowley snaps. "No this is my fight! I can control it." "Stand down," he repeats. Nova tries to protest but is cut off by a sharp blade slashing her face deeply. "You are to obey and protectme. Not to defy me!" "Yes, sir." Nova requips in an instant and beats Inari's sword away with Dark Vision. Two male mages suddenly appear between her and Crowley; only breaking to let their guild master walk through. "Together we can handle this one Lady Inari, so you can go take one the Dark Guild master." One boy, no more than a year older than Nova, states. Samarra takes a stance against Crowley who releases his devil take-over magic. They begin their battle inside the guild hall and Nova rushes to return inside and help her Master. A wall of black fire stops her abruptly as a jet of water shoots her back. "Sorry but you're not going anywhere." The fire mage says with a smirk. He looks at least a few years older than Nova but still semi-young. "Big mistake boys. Didn't anyone ever tell you? You can't keep a Demon from their Devil. Requip." The dark aura explodes around her and when it disperses... what lies before the boys is unhuman. PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Elements collide! Mirror Magic! NEXT CHAPTER: A Passing Storm